Baiser français
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Lo único que Gray quería era demostrarle a esa rubia que subestimarlo estaba mal, pero lo que nunca esperó es que su cita con una chica de melena azul pudiera cautivarlo de esa forma, tan así, que en cuestión de segundos se volvió adicto a sus besos. ¡Y ella ni siquiera trató de seducirlo! [Este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island]


**¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Nah, ni yo me lo creo. Morí, reviví, y volveré a morir; ese es el ciclo de la vida de un autor en Fanfiction. Clásico cliché de niña buena y playboy, pero que podían esperar, la inspiración está peleada conmigo, esa y otro asuntos personales son los que me impiden terminar con el Gruvia month a pesar de tener algunos one-shots listos ─de los últimos días, pero lastimosamente todo debe ir en orden─.**

 **No sé si quedo bien o mal, estuve leyendo e investigando sobre el beso francés ─quede traumatizada con las imágenes─ y creo que no hace falta decir que mi rostro arde en llamas por lo que leerán abajo ─Mavis, que vergüenza─. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Advertencia: Las escenas finales los horrorizaran(?**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island.**

•

•

•

•

En el instituto Fairy Tail, el romance estaba sobrevalorado, no porque sus estudiantes fueran personas sin corazón y mucho menos sentimientos, sus lazos de amistad eran inquebrantables en todos los sentidos, la palabra amor tampoco era un tema tabú, sin embargo, la mayor parte de sus integrantes iniciaban una relación basados en un gusto meramente físico. El sentir amor "real" por alguien no era mal visto pero si muy escaso.

Un claro ejemplo de esto es el conquistador de la escuela, la gran mayoría de alumnas afirman estar enamoradas perdidamente de este personaje, aunque todos sepan que es una vil mentira. Gray Fullbuster es el nombre de este icono, con su ladina sonrisa es el dueño de los sonrojos de muchas féminas. Para él, llamar la atención nunca ha sido difícil ni mucho menos un problema, su ego se encuentra por las nubes por más que su arrogancia se disfrace de frialdad. De hecho, aplica su "mírame y no me toques" para tener a las mujeres rendidas a sus pies, quienes ceden al deseo y necesidad de conseguir algo que se ve inalcanzable.

Sus amigos sienten envidia, al menos los que andan con él solo por conseguir popularidad, su mejor amigo de la infancia se encuentra en el pequeño grupo que realmente tiene sentimientos de verdad. Él y su novia Lucy son una envidiada pareja, no por la forma en que expresan su amor, sino por los que conforman la respectiva dupla.

─¡Hey hielitos! ¿Qué harás el jueves a las tres? ─su mirada pasa de la ventana al pelirrosa, se sorprende que le dirija palabra y no esté durmiendo, después de todo, están en clase de historia ─la materia más aburrida de todas según su criterio─.

─Supongo que nada ─contestó tajante, no era una persona que cumplía con todos sus deberes y pasaba la mayor parte de sus días perdiendo el tiempo con alguna chica o en fiestas.

─¡Yosh! Lucy me pidió que te preguntara si querías salir con nosotros, me dijo que invitó una amiga suya y no deseaba hacerla sentir como un mal tercio ─a veces se preguntaba cómo podía hablar tan emocionado sin atropellarse con sus propias palabras, aunque considerando que hablaba de su novia ya no le sorprendía.

─¿Lucy te pidió eso? ─lo dudaba mucho, la rubia siempre lo acusaba de pervertido y le prohibía acercársele a sus amigas, dijo que ya les había hablado mal de él para que no intentara pasarse de listo. Él, siendo tan astuto e hiriente, le había dicho que ni siquiera lo pensaría porque sus amigas debían ser tan o igual de feas y chillonas como ella, logrando que la mencionada estallara de rabia.

─Dijo que no le quedaba otra opción, además de que a su amiga no le interesabas en lo más mínimo ─aquello le sonó a reto, ¿una chica que no babeara por él en la escuela?, se rio de solo pensarlo. Esa era la forma indirecta de la rubia de decirle que él no era la última coca cola del desierto y, por ende, no tan deseable.

─Acepto ─mientras su amigo le agradecía su compañía, él solo podía pensar en lo divertido que sería arruinarle los planes a la novia del pelirrosa y mostrarle lo irresistible que era ante las mujeres.

…

..

.

Jueves por la tarde, vestido de manera casual caminaba a su encuentro con su mejor amigo, había elaborado un brillante plan para hacer caer a su cita de esta tarde, incluso planeaba tomarle una foto a la cara de la rubia, le serviría para burlarse de ella y chantajearla. No se llevaban nada bien a pesar de los esfuerzos del Dragneel por unirlos, al final se rindió al ver como este y su novia eran similares al agua y al aceite. Jamás congeniarían.

Ignoró las miradas de las jóvenes hacia su persona, se abstuvo de lanzarles una sonrisa coqueta, toda su artillería estaba reservada para la chica que lo esperaba. Divisó a unos metros a su amigo junto con la rubia, ambos vestidos informalmente y tomados de la mano, al costado de la chica vio una cabellera ondulada de color azul cielo, supuso que ella sería su nueva conquista.

─Tardaste mucho hielitos ─se quejó su amigo mientras chocaban puños, su saludo habitual ─. Típico de ti, impuntual como siempre ─se burló su acompañante de melena rubia con una mirada divertida y sonrisa socarrona, la cual cambió cuando volteó a ver a la joven detrás de ella.

─Juvia, este es Gray, vamos, acércate. ─invitó con la mano a su amiga, ella dio dos pasos al frente con la cabeza gacha. El azabache pudo apreciarla mejor, llevaba un sombrero estilo ruso, un abrigo azul de botones que resaltaba su pecho mas no mostraba nada de él, una falda larga de color azul que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas y unas botas cafés, no sabía si vestía así por frío o en realidad consideraba eso un atuendo apropiado para salir. Aunque su gusto por la moda fuera horrendo, admitía que era muy linda.

─M-Mucho gus-gusto ─sus tartamudeos le advirtieron una cosa, era probable de que la chica fueran tan mojigata que huiría de él por miedo al mínimo intento de coqueteo, frunció el ceño y pudo imaginar la sonrisa triunfante que brillaba en el rostro de la ojos de chocolate.

─Ahora que este inadaptado llegó, ¡vayamos por un helado! ─anunció animada jalando del brazo a su novio para que caminara a su lado. Dejó atrás al ojigris con la chica que se veía nerviosa por su presencia. Siguieron a los efusivos chicos por detrás, ninguno hablaba.

─¿Crees que hace buen clima? ─preguntó la peliazul presa de la ansiedad por escapar del incomodo silencio entre los dos, Gray no sabía si ignorarla o seguir su plan inicial, podía sentir la desesperación de la chica al haber intentado iniciar una conversación con el tema del clima ─solo alguien desesperado lo haría─.

─¿Qué te ha dicho ella sobre mí? ─cuestionó señalando con la cabeza a la locuaz chica que iba conversando con el ojijade, ella se tensó y dudó unos segundos sobre su respuesta.

─L-Lucy-san no ha dicho nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa ─respondió con nervios, la voz le temblaba ─, dijo que eras como un adolescente cualquiera y muy coqueto, que seguro estarías intentando ligar con Juvia ─prosiguió y una sonrisa surcó por sus labios sorprendiendo al muchacho ─. Pero Juvia no cree eso, no has intentado nada desde que se vieron y pareces una buena persona.

─Podría hacerlo ahora mismo ─insinuó con una mirada penetrante, la ojiazul se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risa que, extrañamente, le pareció enternecedor.

─Juvia sabe que estás jugando, no trates de asustarla ─de ahí el tema de conversación fue variando hasta llegar a la heladería, cada uno pidió su respectivo sabor de helado aunque quien invitaba esa tarde era la Heartfilia. Gray descubrió que el sabor favorito de su cita era igual que el suyo, Natsu hizo un par de comentarios al respecto sobre el destino y la rubia solo atinó a fruncir el ceño alegando que era una coincidencia desafortunada.

Así pasó la tarde, en medio de juegos y risas, los "tortolos enamorados" ─apodo cortesía del Fullbuster─ se veían muy acaramelados, la peliazul sonreía de manera tierna al verlos y le comentaba al azabache la bonita pareja que hacían, él murmuro un "sería mejor si la novia no fuera tan odiosa" logrando sacarle una sonrisa, sin duda se estaba volviendo adicto a ellas.

─Inepto ─llamó la Heartfilia al pelinegro que le dirigió una mirada fría por interrumpir su momento con la peliazul ─. En vista de tu buen comportamiento ¿podrías acompañar a Juvia a su casa? ─asintió para sorpresa de los presentes, no deseaba que la cita acabara ahí y no había mejor forma de alargarla yendo a dejarla en su hogar. La ojiazul solo pudo sonrojarse.

…

..

.

Después de despedirse de la pareja, ambos emprendieron rumbo al hogar de la joven, como no conocía la dirección solo se dejaba llevar por ella. Jamás creyó que la sonrisa de una chica pudiera causar tanto en él, en esa tarde descubrió un sinfín de sensaciones que si bien no había experimentado antes, deseaba sentirlas de ahora en adelante. La risa de ella era tan jovial, la irritante rubia tenía razón al decir que no se veía interesada en él, al principio eso no le agrado pero con el transcurso de las horas varios de sus pensamientos cambiaron.

El que no lo mirara como todos las demás chicas, el que actuara como quien esta con un amigo de toda la vida, su personalidad era… como un soplo de aire fresco, era el respiro que necesitaba en su vida.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─tan ensimismado estuvo que apenas logró volver a la realidad con el llamado de su voz.

─¿Ah? Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa? ─quiso desviar la atención de él sobre su estado mental que no se dio cuenta que tocó el tema que menos deseaba tratar.

─De hecho, aquí es ─se detuvieron frente a una casa, común y corriente como todas las demás, pero tenía algo especial, un hermoso jardín. Recordó vagamente que ella mencionó que le gustaban las flores y todo lo relacionada a la jardinería.

─Oh, bueno… ─quiso decir algo pero no encontró palabras, ¿esto era una despedida? Demonios, si esto es lo que sentían las chicas que usaba y botaba como si nada, realmente merecía ser llamado la peor escoria del mundo.

─Fue agradable la cita, Juvia se divirtió mucho ─inició la chica y Gray quiso que se detuviera, él sabía que rumbo tomaba esto ─, gracias por venir hasta aquí, no era necesario ─secundó apenada, era el primer gesto lindo que tenía un chico que no era de su familia con ella ─. Gracias por esta tarde, adiós ─dolía saber que algo tan perfecto fuera así de efímero, no podía ─ni quería─ aceptar que esto sea la última vez que se vean.

En cada una de sus citas con otras chicas siempre hubo un beso, el deseo carnal siempre estaba presente, nada de sentimientos de por medio. Esta vez, algo más allá de ello lo llevó a tomar su mano y detenerla, lo obligó a que cuando ella volteara su rostro para verlo, él se inclinara para que sus alientos se mezclen.

Sí, esa fuerza sobrenatural también le exigió unir sus labios con ella.

Una de sus manos la tomó de la cintura para apegarla más a él, soltó su mano y la atrajo por el cuello para profundizar el beso, sonrió cuando sintió los labios de la chica moverse torpemente mientras sus brazos rodeaban su nuca.

Si este era el primer beso de la chica, entonces podía morir feliz, regocijándose en su ego.

Lo que empezó como un beso dulce se transformó en uno más intenso y apasionado, la chica se dejaba llevar y él la guiaba de la mejor manera. Como la escena subía de tono, pensó que se merecía un beso digno de ello. La joven sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, llevaba los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo que no se percató cuando el chico empezó a usar su lengua, entreabrió los labios por el contacto y él aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de su boca.

El rostro de la joven ardía en llamas, pero la sensación era muy placentera, tomó valor y tímidamente rozó su lengua con la de él, un choque electrizante recorrió el cuerpo de ambos con el pequeño roce.

Se dice que los besos son como los copos de nieve, no hay dos que sean iguales. Gray tenía una vasta experiencia, pero en todo ese tiempo nunca había sentido aquellas chispas que se encendían en su interior con ninguna mujer. Para ser el primer beso de la chica, no estaba nada mal ─incluso deseaba más─.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ella tenía las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza y él maldecía al oxígeno por no permitirle permanecer más tiempo así. Dirigió su mirada a la chica que veía al suelo, sus orejas rojas le advirtieron de su pena.

─¿Es tu primer beso? ─si bien toda su alma deseaba escuchar un "sí", su conciencia le decía que era mejor un "no", por más que le encantara la idea de haber robado la castidad de sus labios.

─S-sí, eso ha sido… ─le costaba respirar, había besado a un chico increíblemente guapo y no podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, y la intromisión de su lengua. Dios, y pensar que al principio solo lo veía como un amigo.

─Un beso francés ─contestó, si bien quiso decir algo como "genial" o "exquisito", significaría exponerse ante ella, prefirió fingir indiferencia y malentender el significado de sus palabras, conocía su ingenuidad así supuso que ella caería.

─Uh… ─la peliazul meditó un momento, desarrolló una lucha interna consigo misma sobre si debía saciar su curiosidad o no; al final cedió, y con la cara roja se aventuró a preguntar ─, ¿por qué has besado a Juvia, Gray?

" _¿Por qué?"_ ¿Realmente estaba buscando esa clase de respuesta?

" _Porque desde que vi tus labios rosas me he abstenido de hacerlo, y cuando mi única oportunidad de tenerlo se desvanecía quise tomarlo aunque fuera la última vez."_ Por Mavis, sonaba como un idiota romántico, se desconocía en esos momentos.

─Porque deseaba hacerlo ─englobó todos sus pensamientos en esas simples palabras ─, ¿estuvo mal? ─a juzgar por el inminente sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, obviamente lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

─¡No! Pero… Juvia y Gray no son nada, apenas se conocieron hoy ─suspiró con desgano, imaginaba algo parecido, la ojiazul no era una chica cualquiera que andaba regalando besos por doquier, sabía que ella necesitaría algo más. Por suerte, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

─Empecemos a salir, tú me gustas y yo te gusto ¿no es así? ─no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que lo admitió en voz alta, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era muy evidente, la ojiazul asintió un tanto más confiada y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

─Juvia está… muy feliz, planeaba llamarte para organizar alguna salida, solo los dos ─se quedó quieto por un minuto dándose cuenta de un punto que paso por alto.

El único imbécil que vio eso como una despedida fue él, puesto que ella pensaba ponerse en contacto y él olvido completamente que podía volver a verla o conversar por teléfono con ella.

Oh, vaya mierda.

Estúpida mujer, y estúpido él que se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que lo embargó en esos instantes, el miedo de perderla. Se sintió jodidamente mal que no se le ocurrió hacer uso de su raciocino.

A partir de esa noche se prometió dos cosas:

Uno, jamás apartaría a esta chica de su lado, Dios, no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera ella ─maldita bruja, estaba seguro que lo había hechizado o solo fue víctima de su innegable belleza─. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si se quejara del poder que mantenía sobre él con sus sonrisas y palabras.

Y dos, por esta vez, le agradecería a la rubia el que lo haya buscado e invitado a esa cita ─sabía que cuando lo hiciese, ella diría que fue raptado y la persona que estaba en su delante era una imitación barata de él─. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no tuvo la oportunidad de tomarle una foto a la cara de la rubia cuando viera a su amiga caer ante él.

No sabía si ese día su suerte fue buena o mala.

No lo supo hasta que vio la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba a la ojiazul mientras caminaban a la puerta de su casa, ella enganchada a él por un brazo y hablando sobre su futura cita.

De verdad, solo tenías que mirar la escena para saber que se sentía como la persona más dichosa en el planeta.

Claro, no era como si lo mereciera, pero podría vivir con el peso de la culpa solo por volver a probar sus labios.

•

•

•

•

 **Ay Dios, y yo que pensaba que esto y a las justas tendría mil palabras, me salieron más de lo que esperaba y me siento feliz por ello (aunque no opino lo mismo del resultado). Como vieron, desborda Ooc así que no intenten consolarme, okno xD. Ya, búrlense de mí, estúpido, mi beso francés, idiota(?**

 **Pues, como verán, hoy es una fecha especial, así que esto no es solo parte de un reto sino también como un regalo de mí a mí por mi cumpleaños. ─no digan absolutamente nada, esto lo haría una persona normal─. Se ha vuelto una costumbre mía xD, creo que lo haré cada año.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
